So they meet again
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Hermione is very bored. "Well, if it isn't Miss Granger." says a strong male voice. When she turn around, Hermione sees Victor Krum.
1. Meeting again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to SereniteRose.**

* * *

**So they meet again**

**At the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, Hermione Granger sip her drink. She wear a beautiful red dress.**

Hermione is very bored.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Granger." says a strong male voice.

When she turn around, Hermione sees Victor Krum.

Just like Hermione herself, Victor has grown into an adult.

"Hello, Mr Krum." says Hermione with a sweet smile.

"Didn't we know each other on a level so private that we do not need to be all formal, beauty?" says Victor.

"I guess, we did have an intimate moment once so that's sort of true, but I prefer to not be too casual." says Hermione.

"Could I have the next dance perhaps?" says Victor.

"Sure, I'd love that. It's not like I have a date anyway." says Hermione.

Victor gently grab Hermione's hands and lead her out onto the dance floor.

Music starts and they begin to dance.

"Bloody crap!" says Ron Weasley when he sees Hermione dancing with Victor.

"Tell me, what we did after the Yule Ball, it meant a lot to me, did it for you as well...?" says Victor, his voice much more mature than those years ago.

His voice make Hermione horny.

"Yes, it was a very special time, not just a random hook up. I did really enjoy that so much and if you'd like, we can do something like it again, tonight." says Hermione.

"I'd truly like to do such a thing again." says Victor.

"Okay. Let's slip away to a more private place." says Hermione.

They go to the bathroom.

"Time to check out the pants-wand." says Hermione as she goes down on her knees and unbutton Victor's black leather pants.

Hermione gasp in positive surprise when she sees that Victor's dick is 4 inches longer and also thicker than it was last time.

Hermione get very horny.

"Do you like my big dick?" says Victor.

"Yes and I want to feel it in my pussy." says Hermione with a sexy smile.

"Good. says Victor.

Hermione get up, roll up her dress and take a seat on the sink.

Victor slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck.

"Awww! So sexy! Much better than last time!" moans Hermione, all horny and happy.

"Indeed, sexy babe!" moans Victor.

Of course it was good the first time too, but now they are both much more experienced so that is why it feels a lot better this time.

"Mmmm, your dick's so big!" moans Hermione.

"You love it, right...?" moans Victor.

"Mmmm...I do!" moans Hermione.

"Holy shit, you're damn fuckable!" moans Victor.

"Of course!" moans Hermione.

"It seems like you enjoy being fucked." says Victor.

"Yes, I very much do!" moans Hermione.

"Between our last time and tonight, have any other men fucked you?" says Victor.

"Only one!" moans Hermione.

"And who was he?" moans Victor.

"That's not important...!" moans Hermione. "He wasn't even half the man you are!"

"So his dick was not like mine?" moans Victor.

"Not close! He had a weak dick that didn't stay hard properly and he ejaculated way too early!" moans Hermione.

"I can understand why that wasn't fun for you. A very sexy girl like you deserve a real fuck." moans Victor.

"Yes, me is a very sexy girl and I love fucking." moans Hermione.

"Holy fuck!" moans Victor.

"Mmmm, bloody erotic!" moans Hermione.

Both of them are much more skilled at fucking now than the first time they did it, since they have a lot of experience now.

Hermione's boobs has also grown a significant amount and are very close to D-cup. This is 100 % natural as well. Hermione would never enlarge her boobs with implants or magic or any other method. She believe in keeping everything natural.

Victor notice also that Hermione's pussy-lips and clit have changed color from the bright pink they used to be to a dark pink, border on red, a sign of the fact that Hermione has become a biological adult.

"Mmmm, harder!" moans Hermione.

"Sure, sexy lady!" moans Victor, fucking harder.

"It feels so nice!" moans Hermione.

Victor kiss Hermione on her neck.

"Mmmm!" moans Hermione.

"You're damn fuckable!" moans Victor.

"Thanks!" moans Hermione.

69 minutes later.

"Can I cum in you?" says Victor.

"No, that'll make me pregnant. I'm not using protection this time." says Hermione.

"Should I cum over your face or boobs then?" says Victor.

"That'd be fun, but I don't wanna get cum-stains on this dress." says Hermione.

"Alright. Where do you want the cum?" says Victor.

"Let me swallow it, man!" moans Hermione.

"Okay, sexy woman!" moans Victor.

He fuck a bit more and then pulls out his dick from Hermione's pussy.

Hermione goes down on her knees.

She gently grab his dick and starts to give him a blowjob.

"Yes!" moans Victor.

"Mmmm!" mumbles Hermione with a smile.

"It feels damn good..." moans Victor.

"Your dick taste so sexy." says Hermione.

"Thanks, baby!" moans Victor.

Hermione suck faster.

"Ahhhh!" moans Victor as he cum into Hermione's mouth.

"Sweet and yummy!" says Hermione with a smile as she easy swallow all of Victor's cum.

"This was very good." says Victor.

"Yeah, very erotic." says Hermione.


	2. Love!

Victor starts to lick Hermione's pussy.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Hermione with a cute smile.

"I like the taste of your pussy." says Victor.

"Thanks!" moans Hermione, all horny and happy.

Victor lick harder.

"Sexy! Yes, that feels so nice!" moans Hermione.

26 minutes later.

"Mmmm, so sexy!" moans a very happy Hermione with pleasure as she get a big wonderful orgasm.

"You clearly enjoyed that." says Victor.

"I sure did. You're very good at licking pussy." says Hermione.

The next day.

"Miss Granger, got a minute or two?" says Victor.

"Sure." says Hermione.

Victor and Hermione goes aside to have a bit of privacy.

When no one sees them, Victor goes down on his left knee to propose to Hermione.

"You're absolutely amazing. I'm very much in love with you. Would you marry me?" says Victor.

"Awww! Yes!" says a happy Hermione.

Victor is happy too.

He stands up and put a golden ring on Hermione's finger.

"It will be an honor to have the most magnificent witch of her generation as my wife." says Victor.

"You'll have me forever. I promise to be a loyal wife in every way." says Hermione with a sexu smile.

Hermione and Victor kiss each other.

"I love you so much, Victor." says Hermione.

"Thanks, baby." says Victor.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
